


Umbrella

by elldotsee



Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epistolary, Holmesian Sass, Hudders is a saint, Humor, John and Sherlock need a night out, M/M, No umbrellas were harmed, Texting, Uncle Mycroft, adventures in babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: Uncle Mycroft babysits. The world does not end.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Rosie, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807645
Comments: 35
Kudos: 60
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock





	Umbrella

**The Child may be hungry.  
** _Sent 19:09_

**It’s pointing at the kitchen but when I bring it in there, it just cries.  
** _Sent 19:09_

**_Should I feed it?  
_** _Sent 19:11_

**_Yes, Mycroft. With the small diced food that I left prepared in the LABELLED containers in the fridge. - SH_   
** _Sent 19:13_

**_The label reads ROSIE’S DINNER. Surely even you can do something with that information. You run entire countries into the ground. I’m confident you can feed a toddler, Mycroft. - SH  
_** _Sent 19:13_

**_And her name, as you are more than well aware, since she’s been your niece for eleven months and six days, is Rosie. Please call her as such. She is not an “it” for fuck’s sake. - SH_   
** _Sent 19:13_

**_Her sippy cup is on the kitchen worktop! It’s pink. Has a handle and a rubbery sippy part.  
_** _Sent 19:14_

**_Yeah and wtf mycroft! her name is Rosie!  
_** _Sent 19:14_

**_Apologies. Rosie and I have located the correct container, after a few unfortunate tries.  
_** _Sent 19:19_

**_Should I put something on her to ensure she does not soil her garments? She’s already proven to have an affinity for untidiness, so I’m certain it will matter very little to her.  
_** _Sent 19:20_

**_Speaking of, the bureaucrats that I oversee can at least manage to use the toilet without assistance.  
_** _Sent 19:20_

**_Generally.  
_** _Sent 19:21_

**_Sherlock! I told you to put those samples in the bin!  
_** _Sent 19:22_

**_Sorry John. - SH_**   
_Sent 19:23_

**_There’s a bib hanging off the back of her highchair. She can manage to self-feed the pieces of cheese and sausage if you scatter them on the tray a few at a time. Most of them will end up on the floor. - SH_**   
_Sent 19:23_

**_dont forget to strap her in! she’s a good little escape artist. & only let her put one piece in her mouth at a time so she doesn’t choke. _ ** _Sent 19:24_

**_it’s ok, Sherlock. it is OUR fridge. u actually labelled her food? :)  
_** _Sent 19:24_

**_Thank you for your assistance. I believe the young lady and I can take it from here. Enjoy your evening.  
_** _Sent 19:25_

**_Thx mycortf!  
_** _Sent 19:28_

**_Mycrooft  
_** _Sent 19:28_

**_MYCROFT!  
_** ** _DAMMIT AUTOCORRECT!_**   
_Sent 19:28_

**_Good evening, John._**   
_Sent 19:29_

* * *

**_((Sending Img_2112_Rosie_and_Uncle_Mycroft.jpg))  
_** _Sent 21:20_

**_While Uncle Mycroft does not wish to ever have any of these of his own, Rosie has proven to be enjoyable company this evening  
_** _Sent 21:22_

**_O.M.G!  
_** _Sent 21:22_

**_LOL! what happened to your shirt, Mycroft?_   
** _Sent 21:22_

**_Rosie has been bathed. Martha Hudson paid a timely visit and proved to be an invaluable assistant.  
_** _Sent 21:23_

**_I’ve seen typhoons with less displaced water than what I witnessed this evening.  
_** _Sent 21:23_

**_She seemed to enjoy it though.  
_** _Sent 21:24_

**_Which one? Mrs Hudson, or Rosie?_   
** _Sent 21:24_

**_I believe everyone involved enjoyed it, though I was unaware that it required two full-grown adults to remove a child from a bathtub and dry her.  
_** _Sent 21:24_

**_I trust your evening is going well._**   
_Sent 21:28_

**_No need to rush home for our sake, that is.  
_** _Sent 21:28_

**_((Sending img_2128_SleepingRosie.jpg))  
_ ** _Sent 21:30_

**_Well don’t you two look cosy  
_** _Sent 21:36_

**_Don’t coddle her, Mycroft. She’ll never learn independence and world dominance if you do. -SH  
_** _Sent 21:37_

**_((Sending img_2136_A_Star_is_Born.jpg))  
_ ** _Sent 21:40_

**_Having a great time here. Especially Sherlock, as you can see! I think he’s got a future.  
_** _Sent 21:40_

**_Better put my phone away. Gotta clap now.  
_** _Sent 21:41_

**_Enjoy the rest of your evening, John.  
_** _Sent 21:43_

**_Though it does not appear that Sherlock needs any encouragement.  
_** _Sent 21:43_

**_MUTED! -SH_   
** _Sent 21:51_


End file.
